Family Visit
by Trapped-In-A-Nightmare
Summary: There weren't enough ScotEng fanfics. So I made this up, first one I made. Arthur ran away from home because his older brother Allistor would beat him up. Years later, his older brother finds him, and comes to visit. Warning:Rated M, rape, mention of America. Don't like don't read!


He dreaded the day that was to come. Arthur had been in a bad mood all week. His elder brother had sent him a letter last week end, saying that he had decided to come and visit. And he was absolutely terrified of his brother, _terrified. _When they were growing up, his older brother would bully him endlessly because he was gay, and it got worse every time they saw each other. It resulted in Arthur running away from home at the age of 15.

They werent actually blood brothers, step brothers really. His brother's family was Scottish, his was Brittish. His mother and the older's father had gotten married and his last name had changed to Kirkland. And the two new siblings had never really got along. Sometimes, Arthur came home from school with bruises. He lied and said he fell in fear of what his brother would do to him.

Arthur got on a plane and flew to America, where he made himself a new life. He lived there for a few more years, and when he was 23, he finally stopped living in fear of his family finding him and dragging him back to England. But that year, his brother had somehow found out where he was, and sent him the letter. It said he was coming that Friday to see him.

Well, Friday had arrived and no matter how much Arthur tried to stop time, it kept on moving forward. He paced around his living room, anxiously thinking about what was to sure to come. Would his brother be nice? Would he ask to be forgiven and they spend the afternoon catching up and drinking tea? Would he keep his location a secret? Probably not.

He was in the middle of wondering what his evil older brother would do when they came face to face when the doorbell rang. He jumped and stared at the door. He cautiously walked over and turned the handle. He peeked out of door frame and saw… the UPS guy. "Mr. Kirland, you have a package. Please sign here." He sighed in relief and signed the paper.

The package was the new tea set he had ordered a few days ago. It had beautifully painted roses and vines spread across them with golden edges and handles. He unpacked the box and arranged the fragile set in the china cabinet. He had almost forgotten about his brother coming, consumed with his tea cup arranging when the door bell rang again. He forgot about caution and opened the door wide to see the face of his brother staring down at him.

"Found ya, wee little Arthur" he said. His accent had thinned somewhat, but it still made Arthur shudder. The taller didn't waste any time strolling past Arthur and into the house. "Uh h-hello, Allistor" he mumbled. He shut the door and turned to see his brother inspecting everything. Allistor Kirkland, who had fiery red hair, and the same green eyes as Arthur, was looking everything up and down.

"So this is where ya've been living all these years?" The blonde nodded. "Surprised ya've been able to hide this long, 'specially from me" he said. There was no reply. "Yer mam's been crying her poor heart out ever since ya left. But don't worry yer tiny head, I didn't tell her I found ya." Arthur sighed quietly.

"Allistor, please explain why you are here" he said, his voice slightly cracking. The red head glanced back to see the other almost trembling. "Can't I just visit me brother? I havent seen ya in years, Artie!" Before he knew what was happening, Arthur let his composure slip. "Don't act like you care! I left because you kept beating the hell out of me ever since we met! I was finally at peace when I came here and then you showed up and ruined it!"

The words came out so suddenly. He clamped his hand over his mouth. Did he really just say that! Allistor smirked. "And how did I know that was gonna happen" he stated. He started towards the Brit, like he was going to hurt him. Arthur backed into a wall and tried not to cower in fear. He had to stand up to his fears just like he had read so many times in the books he read.

But when Allistor was almost right on top of him, his resolve broke. He squeaked and slid to the floor. "Aww, you squeaked like a little rabbit! Ya really are a weakling, arent ya?" He bent down and grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt and dragged him up. "Stand on yer feet, ya sissy!" He delivered the first hit to Arthur's stomach.

He kept hitting and kneeing every part of his brother that he could get at, which was every where. He was completely in the wrath of Allistor Kirkland. When he decided that Arthur had been beaten enough, he dragged him into the bed room. Arthur had no idea what was happening. He began to struggle and feebly fight back, but he just hurt too much to move. That and a slap to the face quieted him down. "Stop moving about! I don't like it when me victims fight back."

He threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Arthur's brain finally snapped back into place and realized what was happening. Allistor sat there for a few seconds, admiring how big his step-brother had grown. "Ya've grown so big! Hard ta believe ya were a little runt back then, eh?" Arthur raised his hands to try to push the heavy man off of him with what little strength he had left, but to no avail.

Allistor grabbed his wrists and pinned them down. Now Arthur was completely immobile. "We're going ta have so much fun~!" He began to unbutton Arthur's pants. Then he took them off and tossed them somewhere. Then the same with his underwear. He tried to somehow cover his erection but Allistor was having none of it. He shoved his younger brother's legs apart but had to let go to get his own pants and underwear off.

In that short few seconds, Arthur managed to bring his legs together and cover his crotch. But once he had his pants and underwear gone, he used his belt to bind Arthur's wrists to the headboard. He didn't waste time taking off their shirts, he just wanted to jump right into the best part. He lifted up the writhing Brit's legs and placed them around his waist.

"Are ya ready, Arthur?" What a stupid question! He was not prepared in more ways than one. But it didn't matter to his older brother, nothing mattered but his own self. He was a self conceited bastard with no heart. Arthur's mind was snapped back to attention when Allistor began to push his way into his ass.

He started to scream but Allistor covered his mouth with his hand. "Can't have ya bringing all the neighbors here, now can I?" Tears pooled at the edges of his vision and spilled over his cheeks. "Aww, wee little Arties cryin' again!" He slowly sheathed himself all the way in Arthur's tight heat, looking down at his face the whole time.

He loved the pained look in his eyes, the way his face contorted when he was violated. He didn't sit still for more than a few seconds before he pulled out and then rammed himself back in. Arthur started screaming again but it was muffled by his hand. Allistor grinned and started thrusting faster.

This went on for a few minutes and Arthur finally just stopped fighting back. It was bad enough that his older brother was raping him, but he realized that it was impossible to escape. So he just stopped struggling and let himself be fucked into the matress.

Allistor grinned when he felt Arthur's body relax, even if only a little bit. Once he was sure that Arthur wouldn't start screaming again, he slowly removed his hand away from his mouth. Small moans and grunts filled the room. Allistor changed his angle and hit Arthur's prostate. The younger let out a small scream and pulled on his restraints.

Allistor smirked and with every new thrust, he hit that little bundle of nerves everytime. Arthur began to moan in a whole new way. He was quickly reaching his release with each thrust of Allistor Kirkland. Finally, after a few strong thrusts, he came with a small scream.

He knew Arthur was close when his legs tightened around his waist and the warm wet walls of his ass tightened around his cock. It became impossibly tight as Arthur came, his semen spurting out over their stomachs. Soon after Arthur released, Allistor thrust one more time and spilled his load deep in his ass. He pulled out quickly, a sticky pink mess coming with him.

Arthur closed his eyes and felt his brother's seed fill him to the brim. He opened his eyes a crack and watched his brother redress himself and exit the room. He heard the slam of the front door and Allistor Kirkland was gone. And he didn't even bother to take his belt with him! So Arthur was still bound to the bed.

Allistor passed a blonde male when he rounded the corner of the street. He had skyblue eyes and glasses. The boy didn't even notice him walk by. Allistor stopped walking away and watched the boy. He walked up to the house he had just come from, Arthur's house.

The boy, Alfred Jones, had befriended Arthur Kirkland when he was younger. They had become best friends, and eventually they became more than friends. He had come to visit Arthur to see if his brother had come. He reached the front porch and saw the door slightly ajar. He became worried and walked in. "Arthur? Are you home?"

He heard a small answer coming from the bedroom. He strolled in and stopped dead at the sight before him. "Hello, l-love. " .HELL!"

Allistor smiled evilly when he heard a scream of rage coming from his little brother's house. There was a definite bounce in his step after that. He began to wonder about the future, stay and catch up on missed years of torture? Yes, definitely.


End file.
